Resistance
The Resistance is a group in the Dimension of Rain that is led by alt-Torg and is dedicated to killing His Masterness and bringing down 4U City. Members and Talents *Alt-Torg: leader and strategist *Riff: original leader and inventor *Izzy: computer specialist *Six Pack: recon and general labor *Alt-Leo: parts and components *Alt-Rammer: founder and inside man *Note: these are only the known members of one group, it is highly likely that there are other resistance cells that haven't been shown yet. History Beginning The Resistance technically began when alt-Rammer's love interest, Sharon, was fluxed out for having had contact with Riff. Alt-Rammer then began planning for the downfall of the City and His Masterness. Rammer soon enlisted Riff's help and provided him with the tools needed to start a revolution . Riff soon came up with a process by which new citizens would be inducted into the Resistance. He would start by breaking into the person's residence and replacing one of their pipes' metal gaskets with a plastic one. At the same time he would also set up what he called a freedom kit . When the plastic gasket failed (they gave out about once a week) the person would be instructed by their Y-Frame to replace the leaking component with a metal gasket. Once they got to the pipe (which was located in a crawlspace inside the wall) a message would tell them to replace the plastic piece with another plastic one from the box provided. If they complied a hijacked Y-Frame would administer the cleansing cocktail and give them an IFRA-Hack Preset to disable their attendant Y-Frame. A short hologram from Riff would then play explaining that their Y-Frame could be turned off for only two days before it attracted attention, at which point they would have to turn it back on and go under again. The plastic gasket would give out sometime in the next week at which point the process would begin again. Riff managed to make some progress, freeing alt-Leo and several other people. Torgs leadership At one point Riff spotted alternate Torg and decided to free him next. While he was in Torg's apartment setting up the freedom kit Torg stopped watching opto-vision and caught him. He then told Riff that he's been waiting for him to bring his dimension's Zoë back . This shatters Riff emotionally and he succumbs to the city. However, the newly-freed Torg quickly took up the reigns of the resistance and became the leader. He freed others such as Six Pack and Izzy (the wife of Riff from his dimension) and with her computer skills managed to get new identities as an REA-5 squad . They eventually tracked down Riff, freed him, and forced him to rejoin the Resistance. Almost at once he and alt-Torg clashed over alt-Torg's actions. While on "blue" status Torg had to judge a sad citizen or risk blowing their cover and DFA'd a neighboring squad so that his group could take their place. Riff was shocked by this and a rift grew between them. REA 6 After some time Izzy came to Riff with evidence that his Zoë was alive and in 4U City but the rumor could only be confirmed by getting into one of the upper levels of the Central Tower . Riff immediately set out to get to the computer. Using an old set of armor and a robot servant Riff caused a distraction that allowed him to sneak into the Tower. Using bits of Riff's recorded voice, the robot in the suit made an open declaration of rebellion and shot up the lobby of the Central Tower with modified Universal Guns. This marks the first act of open resistance by the group. The robot was destroyed soon afterward in a self-destruct, but Riff got into the Tower. At the top he found the information he needs on the computer with no security or encryption. Rammer arrived and revealed that he set the whole thing up. He said that even after Riff gave into the city he still kept tabs on him. He showed Riff the REA-6, a robotic enforcer scheduled to go into service soon . When that happens the REA-5s will be retired, the last bits of weaponry in human hands will disappear, and revolution will be impossible. Rammer told Riff that the revolution must happen soon and that they must keep him informed. He also showed Riff a video feed of Zoë lying unconscious and in terrible pain on a hospital bed. He said that she is being kept in the highest levels with His Masterness. Rammer provided Riff with a communication Pendantech and a safe way out of the Tower before going. Riff left the Tower, promising to end Zoë's pain and to destroy 4U City. The Rebellion Forced by the introduction of REA-6, the Resistance make their move against Central Tower. Up to this point Torg is beginning to distrust Riff over his contact with Rammer, and is seriously doubting Riff will hold true on his promise of blowing up the Central Tower-mounted DFA cannon. Torg decides to trust him after all, and Riff is left to his own plans. First event on the day of revolution is a distraction caused by Riff draining all coffee from 4U city. This seriously distrupts both ordinary citizens, executives and resistance members. Due to the sudden extreme amount of unhappy citizens, REA 5 and 6 are ordered to send the population to the judgement chutes en masse. This provokes the Resistance, who have liberated all REA-5 units, to turn their gund on REA 6. They move against central tower, which Harbinger defends. In the end Riff encounter Rammer, and act out his plan to blow up the Robotic facility, thinking this is the home of His Masterness. This move cause Harbinger to abandon her protection of the Central Tower, and leave the REA 6 units offline. References Category:Organizations Category:The Dimension of Rain